Rain Lover
by kirameku-14
Summary: Eunhyuk yang tersakiti oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk yang dicampakkan oleh Donghae. Hanya hujan, menari dan dua sahabatnyalah yang kini menjadi kekuatannya. Biarpun begitu, hujan selalu indah dengan kesedihannya.


Aku menyukai hujan, bukan tanpa alasan. Karena, hujan bisa menyembunyikan air mataku. Hujan bisa membuatku tenang saat dinginnya tetesan hujan itu menerpa tubuhku. Biarkanlah aku tetap berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan, jangan tarik tanganku untuk berteduh, jika kau tidak mau, maka kau telah membiarkanku hancur. Hujan, bagaikan sahabatku kala aku akan mendinginkan kepalaku. Hujan, bagaikan pelindungku kala aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitku. Hujan, bagaikan sahabatku… karena ia menangis bersamaku.

.

.

.

**RAIN LOVER**

**Genre : Brothership/friendship TeukHyukKyu. Inside, Broken|Haehyuk.**

**Disclaimer : Not me~**

**Warn : a little space to boys love, hurt ( maybe)**

**Enjoy it yeorobun~**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

_Namja_ kecil itu dapat merasakan gerakan sebuah tangan yang menggerayanginya. Ini sudah malam yang kedua ia merasakannya, apa yang harus ia lakukanpun ia tak tahu. Tak ada yang bisa melindunginya saat ini, ibunya sedang pergi mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya dan baru akan kembali lusa, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menangis dalam hatinya. Ayahnya? Jangan harap jika _namja_ yang seharusnya melindunginya itu akan melindungi dirinya. Karena… justru ayahnya lah pelaku pelecehan itu terhadapnya.

Memang tak lama ayahnya melakukan hal itu, takkan pernah sampai sejam dan takkan pernah sampai mengoyak kesuciannya, namun ia tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya _'kan_?

'Ini hanya mimpi buruk. _Nde_, Hyukkie hanya bermimpi, mimpi yang buruk dan Hyukkie masih tidur. Hyukkie mimpi buruk… buruk sekali.' Kata-kata itu terus ia ulangi bahkan sampai ia tertidur karena kelelahan, ya batinnya yang lelah mengalami semua penderitaan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Yah… kenapa mesti hujan sih? Aku _'kan_ tidak membawa payung." Gerutu seorang _namja_ dan ia mengusap kasar rambutnya yang ikal itu.

"Pakai payungku saja, Kyu." Dari samping _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu itu tampak sebuah payung berwarna biru yang terulur dari tangan seorang _namja_ berambut merah. "_Nde, josimhae_ Kyu." Dan _namja_ berambut merah itu kini berjalan dengan tenangnya menerobos derasnya guyuran hujan yang melanda kota Daegu siang itu.

"_Ya_! Eunhyuk-_hyung_! Kita pakai payung bersama! Nanti kau sakit!_ Ya_! Kau dengar aku _'kan_? Eunhyuk–_hyung_! _Ya_!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil salah satu _sunbae_ di kampusnya yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Biarkan saja Kyu, kurasa _uri_ Eunhyukkie sedang ada masalah. Dan sepertinya, sahabatnya sedang ingin menemani ia menangis."

"Teukie-_hyung_, tapi dia _'kan_ masih sakit. Bagaimana jika sakitnya makin parah?" protes Kyuhyun sembari menatap salah satu _sunbae_ yang juga dekat dengannya dan juga Eunhyuk.

"Kita tunggu _uri_ Eunhyukkie bercerita, _nde_? _Uri magnae_ yang sedang memberi perhatian seperti ini rasanya sangat manis~." Teukie, atau bisa disebut dengan Leeteuk, kini dengan riangnya mengacak-acak rambut tebal namja yang ia panggil _magnae_ itu.

.

.

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

.

.

Menentang cita-citaku? Menentang keinginanku, menentang mimpi terbesarku yang ingin kuraih?

Apa si tua bangka itu tak berfikir?

Sudah berapa banyak mimpiku yang harus kurelakan? Sudah berapa banyak aku menelan kekecewaan? Sudah berapa banyak aku menderita? Sudah berapa lama aku kesakitan seperti ini dibuatnya? Apa ia tak pernah puas? Sial!

"Ukh…" sebuah isakan akhirnya lolos dari bibirku. Sesak, rasanya sesak sekali. Tak bisakah ia membiarkanku untuk bebas menetukan apa yang kuinginkan? Tak bisakah? Bahkan demi ketenanganku sebelum usiaku berakhir? Apa tak bisa?

.

.

Entah sudah berpa lama aku berjalan diiringi oleh hujan. Dan kini, tetesan hujan itupun sudah tak begitu deras begitupun dengan perasaanku yang sudah beranjak tenang.

"_Yoboseyo_?" ujarku setelah mengangkat telepon yang berasal dari ibuku.

"…"

"Ah, _ye araseumnida eomonim_."

"…"

"_Gwaenchanna_, aku baik-baik saja. _Nde_, jangan khawatir. Aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan _eomonim_. _Nde_, sudah ya _eomonim_, aku ada latihan." Dan setelah itu, kumatikan sambungan telepon yang berasal dari ibuku yang kini menetap di Seoul.

Kutarik nafas yang panjang dan kuhembuskan secara perlahan.

"Eunhyuk _hwaiting_!" semangatku dan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke sebuah sanggar tempatku berlatih.

"Hyuk Jae-_sshi_? Kau kehujanan?" begitu aku masuk aku langsung mendapat sebuah sapaan hormat dari salah satu partnerku di sanggar tari itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Donghae-_sshi_. Sebut aku Eunhyuk, dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi." akupun berjalan melewatinya dan segera berlalu menuju lokerku kemudian mengganti pakaianku dan segera menari.

Ya, saat kalut… bukan hanya hujan temanku. Menari juga salah satu pelampiasanku. Dan menaripun aku dilarang oleh si tua bangka itu.

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Donghae sangat bingung dengan _namja_ berambut merah yang kini sedang menari itu. Sudah sejam lamanya ia mengamati _namja_ manis itu. Sudah sejam lamanya juga ia berfikir, mengapa _namja_ manis itu membenci namanya dan lebih nyaman dengan _nickname_nya. Dan sudah sejam pula ia menelaah sifat _namja_ itu yang akan berubah menjadi dingin kala nama aslinya disebut. Dan menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat _nickname_nya yang tersebut. Sungguh sangat berbeda, dan ia menjadi penasaran karena hal itu.

"Kau sungguh menarik Hyuk Jae-_yah_." Gumam Donghae sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih menari.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae menhentikan ia menari.

"_Battle_." Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae, dan ditanggapi Eunhyuk dengan datar, namun mereka kini saling menampakkan kemampuan menari mereka. Kemampuan menari yang sangat indah. Karena… mereka berdua seperti menyatu saat sedang menunjukkan kemampuan mereka itu.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_! Kau harus mentraktir aku! Pokoknya harus! Kenapa jadian tidak bilang-bilang _sih_… traktir!" si magnae itu kini sedang memukul-mukul pelan kepala Eunhyuk yang sibuk bersembunyi dibalik Leeteuk.

"Ini _'kan_ aku sudah bilang Kyu! _Aishh_, iya aku traktir. Tapi tidak sekarang. _Ya_! Sudah berhenti memukuliku! _Ya_!" Eunhyuk yang tadinya sibuk menghindari Kyuhyun kini balas memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua… bisa berhenti?" Leeteuk bertanya dan tersenyum sangat manis. Sebuah senyuman yang malah membuat kedua orang dihadapannya terdiam seketika.

"Kami berhenti _hyung_…" keduanya terdiam dan kini berjalan dengan tenang menuju gerbang utama kampus mereka, hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hyukkie-_yah_?" seorang _namja_ tampan nampak sedang menunggu seseorang yang ia panggil Hyukkie itu.

"Hae-_yah_? Kenapa kesini? Kok tidak bilang aku terlebih dahulu?" Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Donghae yang kini beranjak dari posisinya yang bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Kejutan?" Donghae malah balik bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Eunhyukkie, kami pulang duluan _nde_?" pamit Leeteuk yang kini sedang berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

"Eh, _hyung_? Jangan pulang dulu… aku ingin mengenalkan kalian dengan Donghae."

Dan Leeteukpun menyetujui ajakan Eunhyuk untuk berkenalan dengan Donghae. Kemudian, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyunpun kini beranjak untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya, Hyukkie berteman dengan orang-orang yang baik _nde_?" Tanya Donghae sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk merona malu akan kelakuan Donghae yang begitu romantis terhadapnya.

"Teukkie-_hyung_ memang sangat baik, Kyuhyun juga sih, walau lebih dominan sikap jahilnya. _Nde_, Hae… kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat favoritku." Jawab Donghae misterius dan membuat Eunhyuk penasaran.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah bukit kecil. Donghae sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah makan malam spesial untuk mereka berdua. Malam itu, tak henti-hentinya Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan bahagia. Ya, mereka bahagia saat itu

.

.

.

"Kyu! Kembalikan paperku!" rajuk Eunhyuk siang itu saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama dan Eunhyuk kembali menjadi korban kejahilan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhentilah mengganggu _uri_ Eunhyukkie. Kau ini… sudah sana Lee Sungmin memanggilmu. Ia bilang, ia menunggumu di perpustakaan." Sela Leeteuk saat ia tiba di meja yang ditempati oleh kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Kyu menyebalkan!" rajuk Eunhyuk.

"Dan Eunhyuk-_hyung_ itu manja!" Kyuhyun yang baru berdiri dari bangkunya masih sempat menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Seperti tidak tahu aku saja." Gerutu Eunhyuk

"Maka dari itu aku senang mengerjaimu _hyung_." Kyuhyun yang tertawa dengan nistanya kini meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang memasang tampang paling nelangsanya, berjalan menuju perpusatakaan, tempat kekasihnya sedang menunggunya.

"_Hyung_… apa aku semanja itu ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Wajar saja _kok_ Hyukkie-_yah_, sifat alami manusia. Ah iya… kuperhatikan sudah sebulan ini kau tidak dijemput Donghae. Kemana dia?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Eunhyuk mengurai air matanya untuk pertama kali di hadapan orang lain. "_Gwaenchannda_? Hyukkie-_yah_, _uljimarago_. _Aigoo_, tenanglah." Leeteuk tercengang melihat Eunhyuk yang sangat kuat itu terlihat lemah di matanya saat ini.

"Aku… sudah dicampakkannya _hyung_. Ia memilih selingkuhannya…" kata-kata itu mengalun dengan lirih dari bibir Eunhyuk yang bergetar menahan rasa sakitnya.

Biarlah, kini Eunhyuk melepaskan semua asanya, kini ia meluapkan semuanya dipelukan Leeteuk. Beruntung kantin sudah sepi dan mereka duduk di tempat yang agak terpojok.

Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya, jikalau kisah cinta mereka tidak seindah kelihatannya, jikalau ia selalu di nomor duakan oleh kekasihnya, jikalau ia hanya sebuah pelampiasan rasa saja, dan jikalau ia sebenarnya bagai sampah di mata Donghae.

Geram, tentu saja Leeteuk geram. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik muka orang yang sudah membuat adiknya menangis sampai seperti ini. Ia marah, karena adiknya kembali berujar dengan nada dingin seperti saat mereka pertama kali kenal dulu. Dan, tangannya terasa gatal untuk membunuh namja yang membuat Eunhyuk pingsan didekapannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu _hyung_?" desis Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang tak tertahankan. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Leeteuk sore itu saat ia mendapat pesan untuk segera ke rumah sakit. "Bangsat. Apa mau orang itu, hah? Seenaknya saja membuat Euhyukkie-_hyung down_ sampai seperti ini." Dada Kyuhyun memburu, nafasnya terasa menggebu-gebu.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyunnie…" Leeteuk hanya bergumam lelah, ia masih tak beranjak dari duduknya dan terus memegangi tangan Eunhyuk. Memberikan energi positifnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang _hyung_? Ini namanya _double attack_! Seminggu yang lalu ia dikhianati salah seorang sahabat kecilnya, _cih_, entah orang itu masih bisa disebut sahabat atau tidak. Dan sekarang? Aku mendengar berita sialan itu? Arghh! Aku saja yang mendengarnya ingin sekali membunuh mereka. Sial. Sial. Sial."

"Berhenti mengumpat di sini, Kyu. Biarkan Eunhyukkie beristirahat. Kita tak bisa apa-apa selain membuat Eunhyukkie tetap sehat dan tenang. _Arra_?" pandangan sayu Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia kini duduk dengan patuhnya dan menatap sendu wajah tirus milik _hyung_ yang selalu menolongnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar Eunhyukkie?" Leeteuk terpekik senang saat ia masuk ke kamar rawat Eunhyuk dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_! Dia sudah sehat! Lihat, dia sudah bisa memukuliku!" adu Kyuhyun yang memang ialah yang pertama kali mendapati Eunhyuk membuka matanya.

"_Annyeong uri_ Leeteuk-_hyung_~." sapa Eunhyuk dengan _gummy smile_nya yang selalu membuat orang-orang bahagia.

"Apanya yang _annyeong huh_? _Pabbo_!" Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk, _dongsaeng _yang selama ini ia pikir adalah _dongsaeng_ yang kuat, _dongsaeng_ yang selama ini selalu merawat mereka berdua jika sedang sakit. _Dongsaeng_ yang selalu tersenyum menghangatkan, namun ialah yang memiliki lirihan tangisan yang memilukan. Ialah selama ini yang memiliki tubuh yang paling menderita. Dan ialah yang saat ini paling menderita. _Dongsaeng_ yang mulai saat ini akan lebih ia prioritaskan di antara segalanya, ya, Kyuhyun juga masih ada dalam daftar hal penting bagi seorang Leeteuk, seorang Park Jung Soo yang sangat menyayangi dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hehehe…" cengiran bahagia itu kembali Eunhyuk tunjukkan.

"Eunhyukkie… katakan aku egois jika aku menyukaimu sebagai Eunhyuk. Bukan sebagai Lee Hyuk Jae. Karena… _uri_ Eunhyuk terlihat lebih manusiawi saat tersenyum. Dan aku benci saat kau menjadi Lee Hyuk Jae dengan nada dinginmu itu. Kumohon, tetaplah bahagia." Leeteuk kini mengelus sayang rambut sang adik yang kembali menangis itu.

"Eunhyuk-hyung memang cengeng ya." Sindir Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Ya, selain hujan dan menari, masih ada orang-orang yang akan selalu melindunginya. Akan ada yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Eunhyuk mensyukuri keadaannya yang memiliki Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun di kehidupannya.

Tapi… hujan masih teman utamanya saat ia menangis. Hujan masih sahabat yang setia menenangkannya. Hujan masih sahabatnya yang merengkuhnya dengan segala kedinginannya yang ia miliki, membuat Eunhyuk selalu tenang. Bahkan hanya dengan menghirup aroma hujan. Hujan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hujan itu indah dengan segala kepedihan yang dibasuhnya itu."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Owatta! Menelurkan sebuah oneshoot lagi ._.

Kekeke.

Ditulis bedasarkan kisah nyata, kehidupan yang menyayat hati eum?

Anni, terkadang… di dalam kehidupanpun kita butuh sesuatu yang membuat kita menangis.

Hahaha, abaikan.

Nde, see you again readersdeul~~~

.

.


End file.
